


Haunted

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Fallen Fics [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always known his true place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there**

_His uncle laughed as he locked the cupboard door, but the boy tuned out the horrible noise. The cupboard meant that the punishment was over, and lately, it had meant that Tom would talk to him. Tom told him fantastic stories about magic and dragons and wondrous places and distracted him from his pain._

_Tom had promised that one day, when he became strong enough, he would come himself, and punish the boy's uncle. Then he would whisk the boy away and keep him safe forever._

Tom stopped speaking to him soon after school started, but the boy – no, Harry – still remembered. The other man's promises still whispered through his mind and comforted him for years.

**Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down**

Harry watched the man raise his wand, and his heart cried. This was supposed to be Tom – his protector, his savior. Tom was supposed to whisk him to safety and love him forever. Tom wasn't supposed to kill Cedric, or to hurt Harry. Tom wasn't supposed to fight with him.

He wasn't supposed to be Voldemort.

**Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head**

After the rebirth, the voice in his head was stronger – no longer a benevolent storyteller and comforter. Now Harry heard a mixture of thoughts, hate and love whipping him indiscriminately and constantly. Everything the other man felt, from the beating of his heart to the excited ragged breaths he drew when killing, pounded inside Harry's head.

**Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me**

For a year Harry fought to reclaim his own mind, but it was a lost cause. He had given up his heart and his mind to Tom years ago. They'd become so entwined within his own thoughts that splitting up their consciousnesses now would be impossible. And Harry wasn't even sure if Tom could feel him in the same way.

Regardless of what the others thought, that was the reason he went to the Department of Mysteries: to see if there was any remnant of his Tom within Voldemort. To know, once and for all, if his love still existed within the other man who torn his mind and soul apart.

If Tom was still in there, Harry had to find him – had to follow him into the dark. But if Tom was gone… Harry would have to fight.

**Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down**


End file.
